Reunion Rewrite  AU Siriwan
by Obiwan456
Summary: Obi-Wan receives a surprise visit from a very old friend while in Exile on Tatooine, thanks to Qui-Gon Jinn.I have re-written most of this story and combined the second story to this first one with added chapters, so I will be deleting the 2nd story soon
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Surprise

Qui-Gon Jinn watched Obi-Wan Kenobi as he slept on his sleep couch in his hut on Tatooine. He remembered the eager boy he raised from the age of almost 13, and never dreamed that this fine, gifted Jedi who he loved like a son would end up an exiled hermit alone on a dry, dusty planet; a price on his head in the Galaxy. Through the netherworld of the force he had watched Obi-Wan suffer tortures, great losses, battles, injuries, heart breaks, and the ultimate heartbreak; the whole Jedi order destroyed by his own padawan who had chosen the Sith over the Jedi and who had become the nefarious Darth Vader. Qui-Gon grimaced as he remembered that he himself, while he lay dying and being held by his Obi-Wan, took the last few breaths he had and insisted on Obi-Wan training Anakin. Obi-Wan had still been so young, still a padawan himself and probably wouldn't have been taking the trials for a few years yet, but being the faithful, dedicated apprentice he was, Obi-Wan would not turn his Master down. Qui-Gon sighed as he remembered the high price Obi-Wan had paid for his faithfulness.

Obi-Wan stirred in his sleep a little and Qui-Gon knew he was dreaming again. Three years had passed since the awful battle at Mustafar when Obi-Wan, leaving Anakin as good as dead, picked up his former Padawan's lightsaber and walked away and the shock he experienced so many months later when he learned that the infamous Darth Vader was none other than Anakin. The guilt and grief Obi-wan went through those first few months in exile had filled Qui-Gon with concern for him but he had felt he couldn't begin the training he had promised him till he worked through most of that guilt and grief. It wasn't till Obi-Wan left the planet for a short while to help Ferus Olin that he had finally started to come out of himself and learn to open his heart and love again. Qui-Gon then felt he could begin the training with him. Over the last couple years they had many good meetings together in training and just talking. Qui-Gon was glad he could be there for his former Padawan, to a certain degree. Obi-Wan accepted his situation without complaint. He did his duty. He watched over the toddling Luke and his small family, even though he was largely an unwelcome sight to Owen Lars, and tried to make his tiny ever dusty, dry little hut a home for himself. Even though Obi-Wan seemed content, Qui-Gon saw the look in his eyes from time to time; the far away longing, the emptiness and loneliness. Qui-Gon could give him some companionship, but not the flesh and blood companionship he knew Obi-Wan missed. Yes, Jedi were trained to be alone and be content with that if needed but they always knew there was a Jedi Order waiting for them, a Temple home to return to. Obi-Wan had none of that now, it was all completely gone with only a very few Jedi surviving Order 66 and many of the few who did survive, who foolishly tried to band together and fight back found the unforgiving blade of Darth Vader swiftly cutting them down. Qui-Gon watched him sleep and wished there was something he could do for him. He thought a moment, and decided to pay a little visit to the only other Jedi he knew wise enough to stay in exile...Yoda.

A few days later Obi-Wan had returned from his rounds. He had checked on little Luke, and had enjoyed watching him playing in the front of the Lars'little homestead. He watched with a smile as Luke ran with open, happy arms into Beru's loving arms to be taken in for the evening. Lars was doing his usual routine making sure everything was secure. Obi-Wan smiled approvingly at Lars diligence, and turned to go back home. He had just gotten home and was sitting down to his evening meal when he felt Qui-Gon's presence in the room. Soon Qui-Gon's form faintly appeared to him. Obi-Wan smiled, his eyes lit up his bearded and worn, but still handsome face as he gazed at the blue form of his former master.

"There you are! I wondered what happened to you. You've been gone so many days!"

"I had a little errand to run," Qui-Gon replied. "I've been visiting with Yoda these past few days."

"Oh, and how is he doing?"

"Well," Qui-Gon grinned "his is the opposite of your situation...very muggy and wet there, but he likes it."

"Oh, what I wouldn't give for some of that," Obi-Wan sighed, shaking the dust out of his hair for the millionth time.

"Yoda said some interesting things to me, and told me how to find...someone...and, well.." Qui-Gon wasn't quite sure how to continue, "I think you will.."

"Will what?" Obi-Wan asked, questioning eyes wondering why Qui-Gon was acting so vague about whatever he was trying to tell him. Why, he almost looked embarrassed and Obi-Wan opened his mouth to say so when someone knocked at the door. Obi-Wan jumped, surprised that he had not even been aware anyone was approaching...he looked at Qui-Gon alarmed.

"That's not good." Obi-Wan said, concerned. "I can't let my guard down. I must be more careful." he reprimanded himself, getting up from his chair to face the door. He could not sense anything evil or wrong at the door, but nontheless reached for his lightsaber to be sure.

"Um...I don't think you will be needing that," Qui-Gon said with a smile. "Just open the door."

Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon quizzically, and opened the door. His heart stopped in his mouth as he gaped at the person standing in the doorway. She was thin and worn with some age starting to show on her, but her hair was still as blond as ever just touching her shoulder and pushed behind her ears. She wore a simple tunic with a sash, and a dark robe draped around her shoulders, open but still hiding the lightsaber she kept concealed at her side. She carried a bag, which hung over one shoulder. Her dark blue eyes rimmed with tears when she saw him. Obi-Wan swallowed hard...he would know her anywhere.

"Obi-Wan" she whispered, her lips trembled as a bright, glad smile began to light up her face.

"Siri!" Obi-Wan choked out, his throat tightened with emotion and tears welled up as she came in the room and closed the door. They wrapped their arms around each other and held each other tightly. They didn't try to hold back the tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 I Thought You Were Dead

Obi-Wan broke away from Siri slightly and took her face in his hands, his eyes wet with tears as he gazed with astonishment into her teary, blue eyes. He kissed her forehead and then her cheek, then held her close again. He nuzzled her and inhaled the scent of her hair and said softly, "Is this really happening? Are you real? I thought you died! You died in my arms!" He didn't want to let go of her lest he find out he had only been holding a vision.

Siri laughed softly, raised her head and grasped Obi-Wan's face in her hands. "Yes, Obi-Wan, I'm real. I had fallen into a deep coma. Everyone thought I was dead, even you." She smiled at him through her tears "You were so distraught at my "death" even you failed to pick up a faint life force still there. Only Yoda picked it up when he came to the temple morgue as they were preparing my body...he felt something faint in me and stopped the preparations for the death pyre."

Obi-Wan gasped as the realization of what she told him sunk in. "You weren't dead? How ...how could I have missed that? How could I have not known..why didn't Yoda tell me?"

Siri sighed and shook her head. "I knew nothing about any of this till I woke up several months later in a strange bed on a strange planet, being cared for by a former Jedi couple who had left the order many years ago to marry, but they told me everything that happened. They said that it was in the height of the war, so much going on and so many Jedi spread out and the med center in constant demand, Yoda felt that it would be better to move me to their home on their planet and let them take the proper care for me that I needed. They had the skills and training and the special knowledge of a Jedi's needs to do it."

"Who were they?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Lara Burn and Omal Tomai".

"I knew them" Qui-Gon interjected. "They were age mates of mine. They left after having been Jedi Knights for several years. They didn't agree with the Jedi code about no attachments, and made the decision to leave the order to marry."

Siri glanced at Obi-Wan who looked back at her. Both smiled, remembering how close they had come to making a similar decision once a long time ago.

Siri nodded and continued, "Yoda apparently kept in contact with them, and they have been happy where they live, taking in and and helping people whenever anyone needed help. I don't know why he never told anyone about me, not even you, but I suppose he has his reasons. When I woke up, I still needed a lot of care and rehabilitation. It was a long time before I could even move, much less wield my lightsaber the way I used to."

Obi-Wan wiped the remaining tears from his eyes, sighing heavily. He was devastated upon hearing all she had been through. "I don't know why he didn't tell me! I could have been there for you." He couldn't quite hide the shame he felt at not being by her side when she so obviously had needed him.

"No Obi-Wan, you couldn't!" Siri said firmly. "You had a war to fight, you had obligations! Could you have honestly left your duty, left Anakin, to come running to me? I would have been disappointed in you if you had." Obi-Wan was shocked at her words, but he realized the truth in what she said. Siri looked at him with a fierceness that before would have irritated him, but now he realized how much he missed it. He nodded.

"Of course you're right, Siri, I couldn't have left, and I wouldn't have." Obi-Wan conceded. "But I still don't like it that I didn't know."

Siri's voice softened as she said to him, "Obi-Wan, Yoda sent me away where I could properly recover, and that decision saved my life! Did you think of that? Where do you think I would have been when ..when...what happened..happened". She backed away, and looked at Obi-Wan, grief filling her. "And what about you? I thought you were also ..." she choked on her next words "dead."

Siri swallowed, passed her hand over her face and continued, "I was pretty much fully recovered, getting ready to contact Yoda about coming home, when the holonet news came on..it was horrible." She looked at Obi-Wan with horror in her eyes. "Reports that the Jedi had turned on the Senate, tried to kill Palpatine, most of the Jedi killed, the temple destroyed, I couldn't believe it!" She began pacing the room in agitation. "They scrolled the names of the "treasonous" Jedi who had died, and I looked for your name and didn't see it. I saw so many names," her voice broke at this, her eyes becoming moist, "Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Bant, " she hesitated, then said softly, "Master Adi. "At this Obi-Wan walked over to her and put his arms around her, but she clutched at his arms and looked at him, "so many Jedi I grew up with, fought side by side with, laughed with, knew and loved, but I didn't see your name, and I didn't see Anakin's...what happened to him, is he still alive?" She looked at Obi-Wan who looked at Qui-Gon.

"You didn't tell her?"

Qui-Gon shook his head "No, I felt that you should be the one to tell her, when you're ready to."

"Tell me what? What happened to him?"

Obi-Wan shook his head at her gravely, "Not now, Siri, I promise I'll tell you soon..I promise."

Siri looked closely at him, at his troubled face, his haunted eyes, "Oh Obi-Wan, what have you been through? It must have been horrible."

Obi-Wan nodded somewhat, but said nothing except, "You saw a list of the Jedi on the Holonet?"

She nodded and said "Yes. Then they scrolled a list of missing, presumed dead Jedi...a very short list, but your name was at the top, and they had put a price on your head for any information leading to your location and capture or confirmation of your death." She looked up at Obi-Wan questioningly, "Why you, Kenobi? Why is there such a price on your head? Is it because of Anakin?"

Obi-Wan grimaced at how close to the truth she was without even knowing it, but still said nothing. Siri nodded and continued.

"I thought for sure that after all this time you would have been captured and killed." She smiled dimly through the tears. "I should have known better, Kenobi, I never knew a Jedi that was targeted as much as you were, yet you always somehow escaped. I should have known they couldn't kill you." She paused a moment, then continued, "Of course we didn't believe any of what they were saying about the Jedi and when the Chancellor became the Emperior of the New Empire, we knew it was all a lie. The Temple beacon was saying "come home immedietly" and I wanted to. I was getting ready and Lara and Omal considered coming too, but then the beacon message changed saying "stay away, it's a trap." She looked hard at Obi-Wan. "You?"

Obi-Wan nodded solemnly, "Yoda and I. Then we went into hiding, and here I've been ever since. How did you find me?" he asked.

"Qui-Gon." she said,glancing at the faint blue form still in the room.

Obi-Wan gasped "Qui-Gon!" He looked at his former master, his eyes wide with astonishment. He looked again at Siri as she spoke again.

"Yes, and after I got over the shock of him standing before me the way he's standing here now, he gave me my next shock, that you" she looked at Obi-Wan, her blue eyes wide with emotion, "are alive and I should come to you."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

I tried to see if there was anything about ancient Jedi marriages, only found a little and nothing about the ceremony, so I made up something. Hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 3 I Do

"You should come to me?" Obi-Wan exclaimed, looking at Qui-Gon, "What does this mean, Qui-Gon. How did you know where to find her?"

"Yoda" he replied.

Obi-Wan nodded, "I should have known."

Qui-Gon continued, "He told me where she was, but neither of us was completely sure that's where she could still be found. As it turns out, after Siri, Lara and Omal heard what happened, they invited Siri to stay on with them when she had nowhere to go. They told her that if the force needed her anywhere else, it would come to her at the right time" he finished, smiling.

"And so he did." Siri grinned at him. "After scaring me half to death coming to me in the middle of the night the way he did. I thought at first I was dreaming, he had to convince me I wasn't." Siri then looked at Obi-Wan. "So here I am."

"Here you are." Obi-Wan said softly, reaching for her hand. She took his hand and squeezed it, and he continued, "You don't know how many nights I dreamed of a moment like this but I never thought it would really happen, especially since you were supposed to have died. But what does this mean? Qui-Gon?" He looked at Qui-Gon hopefully.

"What ever you want it to mean Obi-Wan, but I will tell you this. Do you remember many years ago when you were faced with a very difficult decision concerning your relationship with Siri?"

Obi-Wan nodded, remembering all to well."And?..."

"I told you at the time that "maybe sometime if everything changes, if the whole galaxy changes, things might be different." he paused.

Obi-Wan said "I remember. We chose the Jedi over our love, and then went on that mission a year later where we had to "be together" for the mission, and we had to choose again. I even spoke those words again to you, Siri, that "maybe someday the whole galaxy would change". Remember?"

"How could I ever forget?" Siri whispered breathlessly. She took Obi-Wan's hand again, pressing it against her lips and kissing his fingers lightly.

Qui-Gon cleared his throat and said gruffly, "Well, I think the galaxy has changed, don't you?"

Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon, eyes wide in astonishment and realization and nodded slowly. Then he turned to Siri, his heart pounding. "Are you sure about this, Siri?"

"What do you mean am I sure?" Siri asked, a puzzled look on her face. Obi-Wan continued.

"I mean staying here, with me. This place is hot, dirty, sandy and dry. This hovel is tiny. You have so many much nicer planets you could choose to live on, are you sure you want to be here with me? You know, I can't leave here."

"Yes, I know that." Siri said softly, drawing closer to Obi-Wan, a looking deeply into his hopeful blue/gray eyes. "And what would you have me do? Traipse around space port after space port, evading Imperial Guards and living by my wits? Maybe at one time I would have been happy doing that." She took the hand she had been holding and wrapping it with both her hands, pressed it against her chest. Her voice broke with emotion. "Don't you remember something I said to you many years ago on that space port after we survived the crash landing?" Her eyes began to twinkle at Obi-Wan. "I said in effect that you are home to me. Everytime I've been with you, every moment I've spent with you, whether at the temple or on missions with our padawans, I never felt more at home than by your side, even though we could never be more than "comrades." She smiled at that word, remembering that was the word she used in the Room of the Thousand Fountains when they made the most difficult decision to choose the Jedi over their own love. She knew they had been more than comrades, they had been best friends.

"Well, Obi-Wan Kenobi, " she sighed deeply and emotionally "I'm finally home!"

She drew closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She drew him toward her and pressed her lips against his softly, tenderly kissing him. He responded by grinning broadly, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her, one hand wrapping itself in her hair. Then he held her close, closing his eyes, still not hardly daring to believe this could really be happening. He kept thinking at any moment he would wake up. The force swirled around them, connecting them in a way they hadn't felt since the first time their hands touched on that dying ship so many years ago. They parted, eyes shining at each other.

"I've wanted to do that ever since you kissed me that night in front of all those kids on Verde 4," she said softly.

Obi-Wan's heart felt so full of emotion he found himself hardly able to speak again, but he found the words. "Siri, if we're going to do this, lets do it right. Marry me?" He smiled brightly and hopefully at her, his eyes lighting up.

Siri beamed at him, and said "Obi-Wan, you always had the most wonderful smile, it's too bad we didn't see it more often." She paused and then said, "Of course I'll marry you."

They looked at Qui-Gon, Siri smiling, Obi-Wan had a look that asked for approval. Qui-Gon nodded, smiling at them in approval.

Then he spoke up, "I understand, Siri, you were given something by Lara to accomplish this, since you can't draw attention to yourselves here or in the Galaxy?"

"Yes," Siri reached into her robe and pulled out an ancient looking little book, "Lara thought that this might happen, and they having studied ancient Jedi history knew that marriage at one time, although not very common with the Jedi, was allowed, many centuries ago before the council decided that marriage and other attachment was detrimental to a true Jedis' potential." She rolled her eyes at that statement. "They apparently made that decision because of a Jedi back then who fell to the dark side from jealeousy when he discovered his lover with another man. Anyway, Lara gave me this little book. Isn't it interesting? It was made before the days of data pads. It contains the words a Jedi couple say to each other to formalize their commitment to each other, and all it requires is a witness. " She looked expectantly at Qui-Gon. "A living witness would be better, but since we don't have that option, would you like to witness this, Master Qui-Gon?"

"I would be honored." Qui-Gon said gruffly, clearing his throat. He was very glad for both of them, knowing that now Obi-Wan, along with his training and duties, would not be alone on this dry, dusty planet, but would finally be with the one woman he had always loved. Qui-Gon thought it fitting.

Obi-Wan asked, "Is it a long process?"

"No, it doesn't have to be. Lara told me that in ancient times this brief ceremony was accompanied by many friends and well wishers, there was usually food and stuff, but later, after the code was passed by the council, Jedi who chose marriage over the order just had a private ceremony with one witness, usually another Jedi. And since there is no longer an order, we are not choosing this over the Jedi." Siri said for Obi-Wan's benefit, knowing him and how deeply engrained the code was in him.

Obi-Wan's face saddened at the thought. "I wouldn't have wished what happened to the order to happen just for this." he said. "I would still choose the Jedi first, you know."

"Of course you would, Obi-Wan, and so would I. And although I don't know what it all involves, I'm sure you'll tell me in good time," she said pointedly, "I do know you still have some obligations to fulfill, even on this planet, and I wouldn't dream of hindering that for a moment. I love you, always have and always will, and well, there's really nothing now to keep us from being together the way we want to be...the way I now believe we were really meant to be."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. "I've always loved you too, Siri, honestly I never stopped, even though we put it all behind us at the time to fulfill our duties as Jedi. I too was always glad whenever you were at my side on all those missions, even though it was only as "comrades." He smiled at this. " But I'm glad we were able to be friends." he added softly.

She nodded in response. "Me too."

"Then are you two ready to do this, or are you going to talk about it all night?" Qui-Gon asked with a smile.

"Yes, we're ready" both said at once.

"Put your robe on, Obi-Wan", Siri said, pulling her hood up over her head. Obi-Wan did so also, then Siri opened the book, finding the ceremony page. It was really a little book, the ceremony was only a few pages in after some instructions, and the pages that followed were filled with the names of Jedi who had done this, the earliest names dating back thousands of years. There were only a very few more current names, the last name being that of Lara and Omal's. Siri looked at Obi-Wan solemnly.

"Afterwards we will write our names in the book," she said.

"And what will be done with it after that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We keep it, until or if we find another Jedi couple who wants to get married, then we pass the book to them, just like Lara and Omal did for us."

Obi-Wan nodded. Siri told Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon the instructions Lara had given to her. Then Siri and Obi-Wan faced each other, hoods up, holding their right hands and then holding the little book open to the ceremony page with their lefts hands over their right hands. They each read their part of the ceremony, the words flowing into them and then out of them like music, filling their hearts and senses. The force flowed around and around them, pulling them closer and closer as they said the words until they felt they were bound together in a love so strong, they felt nearly overwhelmed. Their eyes filled with tears as they gazed at each other, speaking the closing words. Qui-Gon then spoke the confirming words as Siri had instructed him, and the ceremony was over. Obi-Wan and Siri stayed very close to each other for a long time, gazing at each other and feeling the force uniting them, until finally they met in a gentle kiss.

They then looked at Qui-Gon, who himself looked moved by it all. He finally said, "Well, I'll leave you two alone then. Obi-Wan, I'll come back in a few days to continue your training."

Obi-Wan nodded and said "Yes, Master...and Master?"

Qui-Gon looked at him. "Thank you." Qui-Gon smiled and nodded, and then he was gone.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

I basically re-wrote this chapter, so it probably went from a G to a PG...

Chapter 4 Welcome Home, Mrs. Kenobi

Obi-Wan looked at Siri after Qui-Gon had gone and grinned. He felt almost giddy after everything that had happend. He pulled Siri into his arms and kissed her again. Their kiss was long and passionate, full of all the love that had lain dormant for so many years. He finally broke the kiss, moving his lips across her cheek gently kissing her soft skin as he worked his way down onto her neck. He could feel her body trembling as she moaned slightly and snuggled into his arms and kissed his neck.

"I still can hardly believe this is happening," Obi-Wan murmered finally. "Are you really here? Are we really married?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan, I'm really here and yes we're really married," she murmered as her arms made their way around him, feeling the strength of his muscular arms as they wrapped tighter around her. "I can hardly believe it myself." She nuzzled against the bare skin of his neck, inhaling the intoxicating scent of him, of the heat and sweat from the suns of Tatooine. She wanted to kiss the sweat off his neck and keep going from there.

Something was waking up in them; something they had not allowed since they were teens so many years ago, when they had to turn away from feelings of passion, going into separate places till they could stand to be together again . Since then only one other time in all the years had any thought of passion ever entered their minds, and that was a mission they had been on without their Padawans.

They together looked at Obi-Wan's small bed in the corner of the room.

"Do you remember the only other time we shared a bed?" she asked him, smiling lightly.

Obi-Wan nodded. "We had to pose as a newly married couple and they gave us the honeymoon suite. We didn't even have our Padawans with us to keep us honest."

"No. Only our honor." she said. "They made such a fuss over us, I was amazed we were able to complete the mission."

"We slept as far from each other as we could on the bed," Obi-Wan remembered, smiling, "but somehow we woke up in each others arms."

"Yes, and I remember being so annoyed at you when you jumped up and headed for the shower ahead of me."

"I had a reason for that," Obi-Wan confessed, laughing softly.

Understanding dawned on Siri, and she smirked. "Was the water cold?"

"Ice cold," he answered and they both laughed lightly.

He pulled her close again and held her, they were in no hurry. They had waited 20 years for this moment, never thinking it would ever really happen, and now that it was here, both seemed to want to enjoy the moment and not "jump to conclusions".

"But we made it out with the mission accomplished and with our honors' intact," Siri said softly.

"Yes, we did," Obi-Wan said, then looked at her soberly. "But not without you nearly being killed in the process."

"Lets not remember that part," Siri answered. She didn't want to remember being probed for something that couldn't be there, and Obi-Wan having to save her before they killed her.

"Agreed." Obi-Wan said. They held each other a moment longer.

Obi-Wan suddenly was brought back to reality. He looked around his little home and at himself . Every evening when he came home from his evening rounds, before he sat down to his meal, he would always have a very small bowl of water ready to wash his face, rinse his mouth, and wash off a little to get the dust and sand off of him, which he had done that evening. Water being something the residents of Tatooine had to work very hard to get, most of his water was used for food and drink, but he tried to clean up as much as possible. Then he would step outside, shake sand out of his hair, comb it, then shake out his outer robe and tunic, and then hang them up, leaving his inner tunic, pants and boots on till he went to bed.

After Qui-Gon left, he realized things had suddenly changed, and..well...

"Siri, I'm not ready for this. Water is a precious commodity here, very little of it is used for..you know...cleaning up."

"Do you really think I would care right now, Kenobi?" she answered, planting a kiss on the side of his neck.

"I would like to clean up a little..sand gets everywhere you know, even my robes don't keep it out completely."

She smirked at him, her eyebrows raised and then she patted his stomach lightly. She moved away from him and toward her bag. "Don't worry, Obi-Wan, I came prepared."

She opened the bag and tossed out all kinds of water based refreshers, for hair, skin, clothes etc. They said on the label "Almost as good as the real thing", and "especially made for dry, desert planets". Obi-Wan had seen them in some of the shops he visited in Mos-Eisley, but felt the few credits he had was not worth spending on such luxuries.

"Qui-Gon told me what it was like here, so I stopped on the way and purchased some things."

"You thought of everything" he finally said after looking them over. "Do you want to go into the refresher over there? I'll stay here."

She nodded, gave him a quick peck on the cheek and took her bag and went into the very small refresher at the end of the room. It was little more than a small table with a bowl for washing and a little mirror. It had the barest of accommodations. She wrinkled her nose in distaste as she hung the little lamp Obi-Wan had given her on a hook on the wall.

"Did you ever imagine you would have to live like this?" she called out to him.

"No. Never, but I'm used to it now. You will get used to it too." There was a pause, then he added, "I'm sorry I can't give you more than this, Siri."

"Don't apologize, Obi-Wan, I know you have a good reason for being here, and I chose to stay with you, remember?" She closed the door and they fell quiet.

Obi-Wan got a bowl, poured some of the hair refresher on his head over it, and scrubbed his hair and beard. It said on the bottle no rinse necessary. He was amazed at how clean his hair felt afterward. It felt almost as clean as the one time he went into town and paid to take a real shower in one of the inns there. He dumped the dirty cleanser out the door, and then poured the body refesher in it. He washed himself thoroughly and felt much better. It wasn't quite like taking a full shower in a nice refresher, but it was good enough. He planned to try the clothes refresher later, but for now looked around for something to put on. He settled on his robe and put it on again. Then he used a small mirror to trim his beard some, then combed his hair, cleaned his teeth and mouth, and then waited for his wife. He smiled at that thought.

He wondered where he should be when she came out. He tried sitting in his chair, but that felt too formal. He laid down on his bed, but felt that would make him appear too anxious. He finally went to his little kitchen, and took out two glasses and a small bottle of fresh water he had purchased the last time he had gone to Mos Eisley. He poured the water into the glasses, and was putting the bottle back into the cabinet when she came out. He turned when he heard her and nearly dropped the glass he held.

She was dressed in a little pink, almost sheer and lacy tunic she had in her bag, her blonde hair still a little wet and pushed behing her ears. He had always thought her beautiful, now she never looked more stunning. She came to him, blushing a little and smiling at him, her bright blue eyes lit up with so much love, slightly moistened with emotion. She took the glass he offered, and they drank the cooling liquid together.

He pulled her to him and his lips found hers, and they kissed with all the love they had, finally allowing the newly awakened passion to flow freely through them. He nuzzled her neck, gently kissing along her neck line and onto her shoulders. She moaned softly as his hands moved slowly over her body, feeling the softness of the sheer fabric and lace, and the curves underneath, She felt herself flushing in a tingling warmth, gasping as he found and gently caressed areas of her body he would have never dared to before.

She in turn had moved her hands under his robe, opened it and explored him with her hands, feeling the muscles in his chest and arms, running soft fingers through the hairs on his chest kissing him where her fingers had been only a moment before. She felt his heart beating faster as she ran her hands over his torso, enjoying the feel of his skin against hers. He inhaled sharply when her exploring fingers found an area he never thought would ever be touched by another. She grinned at him, her eyes widening in delight as he responded to her touch, and as he grinned back, he pulled her to him, holding her tightly, breathing a little faster as one hand held her to him while he reached up with the other and gently pulled her tunic down. She pulled away slightly, wiggled just a little and it slipped off of her and fell to the floor. At the same time, he shifted out of his already open robe and let it also fall to the floor. They glanced at the discarded garments, then at each other. Obi-Wan grinned and reached again for Siri, who wrapped her arms around his neck.

He picked her up in his arms, whispering, "Welcome home, Mrs. Kenobi."

She looked into his eyes, and marveled at how much they could shine in the dim light of their little home. His eyes were full of light and love, and had a smoldering look in them she had never seen before. That look made her belly flutter, and a thrill shot through her in anticipation of what was to come. She leaned her head against him and and thought to herself, "Oh, this is so worth it!" as he carried her to his bed...

tbc


	5. Chapter 5  The Morning After

This was originally Part 2, and was originally posted as one chapter. Now it's just part of this first story and bears no resemblance at all to the original story that was part 2. There will also be a few more chapters as I've now rewritten this whole section. Thank You Valairy Scot, for your suggestions and help on this chapter and also the rest of the story. Have fun everyone, the Honeymoon continues!

Reunion Part 2: Chapter 5 The Morning After

It was a few hours before dawn, and Obi-Wan was waking up. His eyes were still closed, but he yawned and stretched, feeling his muscles flex in a most satisfactory way. It was not unusual for him to wake up so early, he seldom slept more than a few hours, but what was unusual was the feeling of contentedness he hadn't felt in a long, long time.

Many nights he had nightmares about Anakin and everything that had happened 3 years earlier, often waking up shaking and in a cold sweat, tears running down his face. This morning though, he felt none of that. He reached over and felt an empty space next to him. The disappointment he felt was palpable.

"So it was a dream then," he said to himself.

He had dreamt about Siri many nights the past three years, when he wasn't having nightmares. She would come to him, would find him on Tatooine and he would kiss her like he did many years ago as teenagers on the Verde 4 mission, only this time he wouldn't stop there. They would fall into his bed, hands exploring, clothes coming off, and then..he would wake up. Only this time, he didn't wake up. This time, the dream was so real, so vivid. Qui-Gon found her, she came to him. They had a strange ancient Jedi wedding ceremony, then she came out in a frilly pink thing. They kissed and explored as they always did, but this time, they stood unclothed, looking at each other, then he took her in his arms and carried her to his bed. He made love to her. They consummated their marriage and their love bond.

The contentedness was gone as loneliness and despair welled up in him. The realization it was only a dream nearly choked him and tears formed in his eyes. "It seemed so real!" He said to himself, "I can't keeping dreaming like this or I really will go crazy!"

He closed his eyes again, trying to bring his emotions under control, when he felt a soft presence come near him. He assumed it was Qui-Gon, but no, this felt different. Just as he was about to open his eyes, soft lips met his. Surprise gripped him for a moment, and he pushed with his hands, looking with alarm at the being laying down next to him in the dim pre-dawn light. It was Siri.

She leaned over and kissed him again. "You keep talking to yourself like that you really will be a crazy old hermit." she said when she leaned back. She was lying next to him, and she was still without clothing. He realized suddenly he was the same way, except for the blanket covering him. He looked at her with surprise.

"I get up to go to the fresher and what happens? I find you in tears! What do I have to do to convince you this is not a dream, Kenobi?" She leaned up on one elbow, looking at him with a bemused smile.

Relieved happiness stole over him as he realized he was not going crazy; this was real after all.

"I've been alone for three years, Siri, and I've had many dreams about you coming to me. This is just taking a little bit to get used to, thats all. I'll be fine."

"I know you will. Dreams? You've missed me that much?" She asked as she softly kissed and nuzzled his neck.

"You have no idea. I dream about many things, but dreams about you are always my most pleasant." He smiled at her, the despair of a few moments ago replaced by joy of having her by his side. The contentment he had felt when he was first waking up returned.

"Well, are you ready to face your first day as a married man?" she asked playfully, moving her body next to him and wrapping an arm around his waist.

Her breasts pressed next to him gave him thoughts of the previous evenings activities that incited more feelings in him. These feeling were new, unexplored till now. He leaned over and let his lips play along her ear lobe, then moved across her cheeks lightly as they found her lips and he kissed her tenderly.

"I have a couple hours before I need to be up," he finally murmured, nuzzling his face into her hair, nibbling her neck and ear lobe.

She pulled away just a little, pulled up the blanket and glanced under it. Then she looked at him and retorted with a satisfied smirk, "I think you already are."

"Is that so! Is there anything we can do about it?" Obi-Wan teased, his eyes dancing as he reached for her to pull her to him.

"Just a moment." She moved away from him and disappeared under the blanket, then he felt her doing something under said blanket.

"Siri, what are you doing?...oh...OH...Oh, my!"

She giggled softly. "Want me to stop?"

"No..no..." he squeaked, his voice higher than normal. "You don't have to..if you don't..want." His eyes were wide with surprise as he moaned in pleasure.

After a while she moved over him and straddled him. As she settled in, she leaned over and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly as she moved, closing his eyes tightly as pleasure washed over him like a wave on the seas he had visited during his years on missions.

A little while later, they lay contentedly in each other arms, listening to their hearts beat in a unified rhythm. His hand played in her hair and tickled her shoulders and back as her finger stroked his chest, tracing tiny circles in his chest hairs.

"What else do you dream about?" she asked finally.

The question went unanswered for so long, Siri thought he had fallen asleep again. She finally heard him sigh.

"About Anakin. About everything that happened," he finally answered.

"Those aren't dreams, those are nightmares!" she said. "Are you going to tell me about Anakin?" she asked.

"Hmm..later," he said. "It's so unbelievable that you're here with me, but I wish our being together could have happened a different way. I wish the galaxy could have changed in another way...not this."

Siri could hear the sadness in his voice, the sense of loss of so many lives, of loved ones. She knew how he felt, she felt the same. She pulled closer to him, wrapping her arm around him.

"We lost everything, but we now have each other. Maybe thats why the force set me aside. Maybe I was meant to be kept safe till...till you needed me." she said. "We were meant to be together. The force had the timing for it, even if we thought it should be sooner."

Obi-Wan wrapped his arms more tightly around her, kissing the top of her head. "I know. I just wish..."

"You know what we were always taught about wishing, Obi-Wan," Siri said, "We can't change what happened. We can only look at this as the one bright spot in this whole mess. Let live and love and enjoy the time we have together while we have it. Lets honor the memories of our Jedi family by honoring what the force has done, bringing us together like this."

Obi-Wan was silent, holding her and full of thoughts. Qui-Gon loved Tahl, he never got to experience the fullness of that love with her. Anakin loved Padme, but defied the order he had vowed to serve by marrying her in secret, fathering the twins. If things had been different, if they could have changed the code and been able to be together as Jedi in the temple, maybe things would have been different for Anakin too, maybe all this would not have happened. A tear touched the corner of his eye as he thought these things.

"You're right, Siri" he finally said, "We can't dwell on the past, we can't change what happened. We can only love each other the way we were meant to, and honor our fallen brothers and sisters with that love. I do love you so much."

"I love you, Obi-Wan. I never stopped, you know."

"I know," he said, softly smiling. "Me neither."

They felt asleep in each others arms, wrapped up in each others' love and the love of the force.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Explanations**

Obi-Wan came into the house with water from the vaporator just as Siri was setting some food on the little table. They sat down, and Obi-Wan gazed at her again, joyful eyes taking in every inch of her. It seemed he couldn't take his eyes off her. Her blond hair shone in the early morning light, her blue eyes sparkled with warmth and humor at him. He watched as she bit into a piece of fruit. Those lips, he observed, the same lips that kissed him so passionately not many hours ago, and which gave him such pleasure. He blushed a little at the memory, tamping down a feeling he did not have time for right now.

"What?" She said, swallowing her fruit. "You're looking at me like I just stepped off of a ghost ship."

"Well, you kind of did," Obi-Wan responded, smiling. Was it only last night he opened the door and she stepped out of the darkness and into his life again?

"You look like you want to ask me something, " Siri said, her eyes glinting. "Come on, out with it."

"Don't tempt me," Obi-Wan quipped.

Siri barked a laugh, "I'm loving this side of you! I'm seeing a part of you I've never seen before."

"I think thats an understatement!" Obi-Wan smirked, "I'm also seeing a side of you I've never seen before."

"Well," she said, teasing in a sultry voice, "I guess we know each other pretty thoroughly now."

"You think?" Obi-Wan grinned, nodding. "What I was wondering is, where did you learn those...um...moves you did this morning?"

She threw her head back and laughed long and joyfully. She enjoyed Obi-Wan's blushing at his own question. "Why, do you think I'm drawing on previous experience?" she finally asked as she settled down again, wiping her eyes.

"No! Not at all! I just...well...I don't think there were ever any classes on that at the temple..." he stammered. She laughed again.

"Oh, Obi-Wan...Lara talked to me. She knew what was going to probably happen once I came here and she gave me some...um...pointers.."

"Some pointers?" Obi-Wan asked, grinning.

"Yeah, she gave me some advise on how to make my man feel real good." Her voice dropped teasingly into a sultry tone on the last two words.

Obi-Wan blushed at that.

"And she gave me a book." Siri took another bite of her fruit, not looking at him.

"A book?" he asked. "What kind of book?"

"You know, a book..for couples who want to ...um...experiment. There's lot of pages for us to explore," she said with raised eyebrows and eager smile. .

"So, what you did was in that book?"

"Yup," she nodded, swallowing. "Pages 3 and 7. I'll show it to you later. I have some pages I want you to see, too." She said and took a sip of her water, glancing at him mischievously.

"You still have much to learn," she drawled in a low, seductive voice.

He raised his eyebrows, his eyes twinkling with humor. He grinned at the familiar master phrase used in such an...unusual way.

"I think I'm going to like this book," he quipped, finishing his fruit.

"Oh I know you will, and I will too." Siri said, grinning. "Right now, tell me about your daily routine."

Obi-Wan told her that in the early morning he would first retrieve any water gathered in the vaporator, then do katas and meditations, followed by usually a light breakfast, then he had some morning rounds he had to make, which he would explain later, then he would try to sweep the hut a little, which is a full time job in itself, he quipped. She smiled at that, nodding. Then he told her that in the heat of the afternoon he would rest and meditate, often with Qui-Gon present.

"Not quite the action filled life we used to lead is it," she commented dryly.

"No, and it took me some time to get used to it. Sometimes I go into town to get some fresh water at the Mos Eisley Cantina and listen for any news."

He stood up, "Right now I need to take care of my duties."

"Sorry about messing up your morning routine," she said, rising also and going over to him and putting her arms around his neck.

"No, don't be sorry, you only improved them!" he said, gazing at her smiling face. "We'll work out a new routine. Right now I need to get my morning rounds done, then we'll talk."

"Good. Finally. I'll clean up here. Don't be long, my love," she said as she kissed him.

He held her tightly a moment, not wanting to let go, but finally he backed away, put on his robe and headed out the door.

Siri cleaned herself up in the fresher, put on a clean tunic and and brushed her hair. She then swept the hut, straightened the bed and used the bottled clothing cleaser to refresh the bed coverings. When she finished that, she tried to wash the dishes, but found that a challenging job with only a little water for it. As she scrubbed the few dishes that were used, her thoughts went back to another time she had to do dishes. It was the mission to Kegan, the first mission she was ever on with Obi-Wan and their Masters, Qui-Gon Jinn and Adi Gallia. She was 11, Obi-Wan 13 and he had already been on several missions with his master, this was her first mission. She remembered being determined to show Obi-Wan that she was every bit as good as Padawan as he was, maybe better. She shook her head at herself at how silly she had been then. She just kept getting them into trouble. They had been captured by Truant Guards and imprisoned in a school where she and Obi-Wan had to do a lot of dishes because she couldn't keep her mouth shut. Obi-Wan had been so mad at her... she smiled when she remembered how much they fussed and argued with each other over seemingly every little thing. "Signs of things to come," she said to herself as she put away the last dish. "I guess we were made to be together."

"Now who's talking to herself" said a voice behind her. Siri spun around to find Obi-Wan standing in the doorway, just watching her and smiling his little teasing smile. She went up to him and smacked his arm and sand flew everywhere.

"Stars and planets! Look at you! You're covered in sand!" Siri exclaimed, looking at the sand covering his head and face, and even his eyelashes.

He smirked "Well, thats what happens when you live on a desert planet and the wind kicks up. Get used to it, my Love."

She pushed him back out the door saying "Well at least shake yourself off then!" He laughed as he went back out, and she swept the hut again, mumbling to herself about "untidy, sloppy men."

Obi-Wan called in, "I heard that!"

She grinned to herself. Obi-Wan was never a sloppy man, always keeping himself and his quarters very neat, which was a challenge with Anakin around."It must have been a hard thing for him to get used to, living with all this dust," she thought to herself.

She swept the sand and dust back out the door to his "Hey! Watch it!"

She laughed as she shook the broom at him playfully, then went back in the hut and put the broom away. She sat on the bed, shaking her hair out, and rummaging in her bag for something to tie her hair back. The heat of the day was starting to creep in and it was getting pretty uncomfortable.

"Handle it, Tachi," she said to herself "You've been in worse before."

She looked up to find Obi-Wan looking at her with a tender, yet serious look on his face.

"What?" she said concerned, getting up and coming to him.

He took her hand and kissed it softly, never taking his eyes off her face. He gazed tenderly at her, and finally he spoke "I'm just glad you are here with me Siri" he said.

"I am too, Obi-Wan," She responded warmly.

He led her to the bed where they sat together. He was silent for a moment, his eyes far away.

She could see memories playing in his eyes, and they weren't pleasant. She saw sadness, grief and horror pass through them in seconds, his eyes going from a bright blue/green to a melancholy gray. She knew he was finally going to tell her what happened. She sat silently, waiting for him to begin.

"The rounds I make in the morning and the evenings are very important...crucial in fact, to the future of the Galaxy and perhaps the Jedi" he started, looking at her.

She was surprised. What could Obi-Wan be doing on this dry, remote, dusty old planet that could be that important. Before she could open her mouth, Obi-Wan saw the question in her eyes.

"I am"...he hesitated, watching her closely, "I am watching over a little boy."

"A little boy?" Siri asked, "Who?"

Obi-Wan took her hand. "Let me start from the beginning. You remember who Palpatine is, don't you?"

"Yes, he was the Chancellor and now he's the new "Emperor" who took over the senate and the galaxy and blames the Jedi for everything," she responded.

"He's more than that. He's the Sith Lord we were searching for."

"Obi-Wan!" Siri gasped. "He was right under our nose?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan smiled ruefully, "and he had a close personal relationship with my padawan."

"Oh, Obi-Wan," Siri said sorrowfully. "What did he do to Anakin?"

"I'll get to that. Remember all those missions Chancellor Palpatine kept sending Anakin and me on during the clone wars?" Siri nodded. "Even after your assumed death, he sent us to the most dangerous war zones or on special missions, even for months on special operations on the outer rims, saying we were the best team for the job."

"Yes, what does that have to do with..."

"In almost everyone of those missions, there was a trap set for us. It became a joke between us, about springing the traps. In most of those situations, Anakin ended up having to rescue me. After I had to come here I gave it a lot of thought and realized the reason for that was that I was the main target. Palpatine was trying to kill me all those times."

"Are you sure?" Siri gasped, ""But why?"

"To get to Anakin. He wanted Anakin and he thought that if I were killed he would run to him. Palpatine had undermined my authority to Anakin for a long time. I didn't realize it till it was too late."

"Oh, Obi-Wan, and like the stubborn man you are, you refused to die," She said sadly, smiling as she stroked his cheek.

He smiled and nodded, "I guess so."

"Palpatine staged his own kidnapping by General Greivous on his ship. Cound Dooku was there. We snuck onto the ship, and fought Dooku, where I was knocked unconscious. Anakin killed Dooku, Greivous escaped, and the ship was free falling toward Coruscant but Anakin landed us safely. The Hero with no Fear once again saved the day." Obi-Wan grimaced at that, then continued.

" After that, Palpatine manipulated to get Anakin on the council, and the council accepted it only because they wanted Anakin to spy on the Chancellor. I had to tell him. It was one of the most shameful moments of my life," Obi-Wan said sadly. "I could see the look in Anakins eyes...that I had betrayed him." Siri grasped his hand as he paused.

"It was discovered that General Greivous was on Utapau. I was sent there alone." He emphasized that word. "It was thought it would be better to have Anakin stay to be near Palpatine."

He took a breath, then continued. "I fought and killed Greivous, then my clone troopers turned on me, and tried to kill me. I fell into the aquaduct."

"Order 66," Siri said softly.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I escaped in Greivous's ship, and tried to contact the temple. There was static and I called out for help. Senator Bail Organa answered. He had rescued Yoda and told me where to meet them. As far as we knew, we were the only ones left. We went to the temple, dropping Bail off at the senate."

Obi-Wan looked at Siri, horror filling his eyes, "When we got there, the temple was burned and in ruins. Clone troopers stood guard at all the entrances." He paused, choking back the emotion. Tears began falling down Siri's face. She gripped his hand tightly as he continued.

"We disguised ourselves, then fought our way in..." he said, stopping to get his emotions in check so he could continue, his voice almost a whisper, "There were Jedi everywhere...dead Jedi, and some clones all over the temple floors...then we found ...we found..." He closed his eyes, the images of that horrific moment playing before his eyes. "The younglings." He choked on the word.

Siri sobbed, burying her head in Obi-Wan's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. All the pain of what she had witnessed watching the holonet news was nothing compared to what Obi-Wan witnessed first hand. This was their home! The younglings were innocents...just babies! Who could have done such a horrible thing?

The horror of what he and Yoda saw was unspeakable. She thought her heart would break into a million pieces, but she had a feeling she hadn't heard the worst. After a few minutes, she sat back up, wiped her face with her sleeve, and looked at Obi-Wan with red rimmed, tear stained eyes, and urged him to continue.

**More to come! Don't be shy, please take a moment to review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Anakin's Fate

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. Obi-Wan continues his story for Siri, but it gets harder for him than he thought it would. He has a lot of bottled up pain and guilt he never truly released. You know what happens when even the most stoic of people bottle up pain too long...it's usually not very pretty.**

Chapter 7 Anakin's Fate

Obi-Wan sighed deeply, rubbing his hand over his eyes and chin tiredly. He continued.

"Not all of the Jedi and younglings died of blaster wounds."

Siri looked into his eyes, seeing the hesitancy there. She could sense how painful this was for him. She wasn't sure she really wanted to hear it, but knew she needed to.

She squeezed his hand and nodded slightly to him. She watched as he swallowed hard, and could almost feel the lump she knew was in his throat.

"Many were killed with a lightsaber." His head dropped at those word, wincing at the words almost too painful to utter.

Dread filled Siri as the reality of that statement dawned on her. She whispered, "Who?"

She had a feeling she knew, but wanted to hear Obi-Wan say it.

"Anakin."

Obi-Wan looked as though he'd been punched in the stomach. Siri grasped his hands tighter, and breathed. "Oh, Obi-Wan! Are you sure?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "I went to the temple recordings and saw the hologram, showing Anakin killing younglings..." he stopped, closed his eyes for a moment and squeezed Siri's hand. He took a deep breath and continued, "and then, he bowed down to Palpatine...Darth Sidious."

"He was there?" Siri felt sickened at the idea of the Sith being in their temple. Obi-Wan nodded. She didn't know what to think, what to say. She coundn't imagine a master facing a revelation as horrible as this.

"He...he became a Sith?" Siri's voice was low, hesitant. She glanced at Obi-Wan and saw him wince in the pain of those words. She immediately regretted saying them.

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan..." she started, but Obi-Wan shook his head.

"No, don't be." He looked at her steadily, ready to tell her the truth. "Yes, he became Sidious's Sith Apprentice. He became..." he hesitated.

Siri waited for him to continue. He was looking at her as though measuring the reaction she might have when he told her. She suddenly felt a nervous twitch inside her as she realized she would likely have heard the name Obi-Wan was hesitating to say. He kept his eyes steadily on her as he finally spoke.

"He became Darth Vader."

"Vader!" Shock washed over her. She had heard that name again and again on the Holonet News. She had seen his masked image as the reporters lauded him as the Emperors Right Hand Man, the Enforcer against all to fought against peace, as the Hero of the Empire. She closed her eyes.

"Anakin is Darth Vader?"

Obi-Wan nodded. Emotions ran through her as shock turned to horror, then finally settled on deep sorrow.

"Anakin is Darth Vader." she repeated, trying to grasp the truth of that statement. She knew he had trouble with anger and was often moody, but he could also be very sweet. To think he turned to the dark side and became a Sith?

She glanced at Obi-Wan, whose expression was one of agonized torment. Her heart went out to him. This was his Padawan, his brother and friend. Siri started to reach out to him, but hesitated. Obi-Wan looked so lost, so heartbroken, even so fragile, she thought if she did anything to comfort him, he might break down altogether.

_"Don't hesitate, Siri." _Startled, Siri glanced around the room. That was Qui-Gon's voice. What's he doing in her head?

_"What are you doing here?" _Siri asked him. Siri glanced at Obi-Wan. He was silent, apparently unaware that Qui-Gon was around.

_"I felt Obi-Wan's distress, and knew he was telling you. I don't want to interfere, he needs to get it all out as much as you need to hear it. Reach out to him, Siri, hold him. He needs that right now. He needs you. He never really let it all out before, not even to me." _

The voice fell silent. Siri nodded slightly, and she felt his presence withdraw.

She reached up and stroked his cheek gently. He looked up at her. His brow was crinkled around blue/gray eyes filled with sorrow as he relived the memories of that time. His hand reached up and stroked his beard. She could see that Jedi calm was battling with fierce emotions inside him. His mouth quivered, his jaw set stubbornly, trying to keep himself in check, but she could see that Qui-Gon was right. Emotions Obi-Wan probably thought had been released was instead bottled inside him. He was about ready to explode, and she would be there to help pick up the pieces.

She thought again about what Obi-Wan had just told her.

She pictured the Darth Vader she had seen on the holonet news, a frightening visage with a black mast, dark eye sockets and breathing aparatus. His breath was labored but only added to the dread for his victims. He was covered totally in black, complete with black cape.

She pictured the Anakin she had known. Handsome face, twinkling, mischievous blue eyes, tousled hair, and always in trouble it seemed. Obi-Wan had had his hands full with him as his Padawan. He was troubled, often angry, often funny, lively and excitable, often disobedient because he thought he could save everyone. Stubborn about protecting those he loved, including Obi-Wan. What happened to turn him into the monstrosity he was now?

She took Obi-Wan's hands and he looked up at her, his mouth pursed closed as his deeply sorrowful eyes spoke volumes about the emotions he was trying so hard to swallow back.

"What happened to him? Why does he look - why the mask?" she asked him quietly, trying to find the right words.

Obi-Wan didn't answer for a moment. He looked away for a moment. He was working his jaw and she could see his neck muscles contracting as he fought for control. He finally took a deep breath and exhaled, and looked back to her. She did not expect the answer she finally heard.

"Because of me."

The pain in his voice as he spoke was almost more than she could bear. She pulled him to her in a tight hug, shock and grief almost overwhelming.

She closed her eyes against tears threatening to fall and whispered, "Tell me."

-oo-

Obi-Wan held her tightly. His felt almost lost in the memories of that time, reliving every slash and parry with his lightsaber, every hot, burning ember that hit him during that awful fight, the searing heat that took his breath away, but he couldn't stop because he would die if he did. He remembered the feeling of almost wanting to die, but knowing he had a job to do and couldn't quit. The one task he never wanted to face; that of killing Darth Vader. No. Of killing Anakin, killing his best friend. His hold on Siri became tighter. She was his anchor, he realized. She was keeping him from drowning in the grief and guilt. She was allowing him to finally get out what had been eating at him for three years, and she would prevent him from falling into complete despair. He had wanted to tell her everything, but couldn't believe how painful this was. He thought he had dealt with all of this before,but obviously he hadn't. This was proving much harder than he thought, but he sensed the rightness of it.

Holding tightly to his new found anchor, he spoke, he voice barely a whisper.

"We fought. At Mustafar."

-ooo-

Siri gasped. "Oh, Obi," she whispered, her hand reaching up into his hair, wanting to hold him till every bit of the pain was gone.

"He had been sent there by Sidious to kill every member of the Trade Federation. I saw their dead bodies when our fight took us into the building. I had stowed away on Padme's ship. She had gone there to find him, to find out if what I had told her was true."

"Padme?" Siri wondered.

"They had been secretly married right after Geonosis, I believe when Anakin took her back to Naboo. When she went to Mustafar, she was very pregnant with his child."

This news did not really surprise Siri. She had suspected something was between them when they went on the mission to help Talesan Fry with his invention that could have turned the tide of the Clone Wars. She had seen a closeness between them that reminded her of some married couples she had been acquainted with. They had tried to be discreet, and Obi-Wan didn't seem to notice, but she had seen it nonetheless. She never had a chance to ask Obi-Wan about it, as her life had taken it's unexpected turn: being shot, thought dead, and waking up months later in the home of a former Jedi couple.

Obi-Wan continued, his voice quiet. "He saw me on the ramp of her ship and accused her of conspiring with me against him. He - he force choked her. I told him to let her go and she fell unconscious and then we fought. His eyes were glowing red, Siri, he was not the Anakin I knew and loved. I raised my lightsaber against my own Padawan, intending to kill him if I could."

His body shuddered as his arms tightened around her again, almost as if to stave off the horrors of that moment.

"He wanted to kill me. He was trying to kill me Siri, and I was trying to kill him." She raised her head and looked into his eyes. They were unfocused, seeing the events of three years ago as though they were happening right then. Tears rimmed his eyelashes. She stroked his cheek with her hand and kissed him gently. His eyes focused on her gratefully. He pulled her to him again and continued.

"The force was with me and kept giving me avenues of escape, but he kept finding ways to escape also. We were on the lava river, on mechanical parts, floating, and I leapt off and landed on the high ground. I could see he was going to try it too, but I had the advantage and told him so. He yelled at me that I underestimated his power. He leapt, I swung my lightsaber..." Obi-Wan stopped, grappling with the horror of that moment in his memory.

"I...I..." he gasped with grief, "I swung my lightsaber and severed both his legs and his arm!"

A sob escaped him at that. Siri hung on to him as though by letting go, she might lose him in the storm of pain swirling around him. After a moment she released her hold on him. He gripped her arms as her hands grasped his tunic.

He took a deep, shuddering breath and continued, "He yelled out that he - he hated me. I told him I loved him. That he was my brother. Then I..." He bit his lip to regain control, "I left my brother to die! The lava was eating away his flesh, and I couldn't stand to watch it, but I couldn't do it, Siri, I couldn't kill my brother with my lightsaber, I let the lava do it. There was...," he shook his head in horrible pain as tears pooled in his eyes "no way he could have survived that. I knew he was dead." He looked at her with haunted eyes. "I know now it would have been a kindness to have finished him with my lightsaber." He looked away again, shaking his head, the pooled tears now finding release as they tracked down his cheeks and into his beard. His voice quivered as he continued, "I can't imagine the torment he must have gone through to have survived that. The torment he must be going through now having to live in that machine, and I'm responsible for it."

The guilt in that statement nearly overwhelmed her. She tightened her hold on him and whispered, "No, Obi-Wan, no." Tears she thought were exhausted coursed down her face again.

-ooo-

He shook his head, lifting his head to look at her. "I could have spared him that, and I didn't. And by sparing him, I would have spared the galaxy the terror he has become. I saw Sidious's ship approaching, grabbed Anakin's lightsaber and ran."

He shuddered again as he rubbed his hand over his beard. "Do you know what it's like to daily live with the knowledge that my Padawan has become the most feared monster this galaxy has seen in a millenium? That I have to live with the failure of that every day?"

He gasped, choked with tears. He clasped his hands together, his body seemed to fold in on itself. These were feeling and thoughts he had held in for a long time. He had talked some with Qui-Gon, but had never really expressed the depth of the shame he felt at failing his order, his padawan, and his master. Heaving, he leaned away from Siri on the bed, and wrapped his arms around his body. After a moment he bent over and put his hands over his face.

Siri watched as he sat, curled into himself, rocking slightly and saying nothing. She was stunned into silence. She didn't hear sobs, but felt pain pour out of him in waves.

My poor Obi-Wan, she thought to herself. He spent his entire life only wanting to be a good Jedi, to do right. He constantly felt responsible for every failure, even if it wasn't his. She realized that had never changed. All she wanted now was to be by his side, to help him heal, comfort him, love him. Yes, especially love him. She would be there for him, no matter what.

She put one hand on his arm, squeezing it and the other hand on the back of his head, lightly massaging him. She choked back the tears and said to him softly but firmly, "Obi-Wan, you must know this was not your fault. Anakin was a grown man, a knight. The decisions he made were his own. Only he is responsible."

Obi-Wan shook his head, denying what she was saying. "I know he's responsible for the decision he made, but I was his Master! I should have paid better attention, seen more...done more...I was too blind - too blind." His voice dropped to a barely heard pained whispered.

Siri felt desperate. She grasped his head with her hands and forced him to look at her. "Listen to me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, so you weren't perfect! You were fighting a war! You couldn't have paid attention to everything he did, too much was going on at the time. So you might have missed a few things, made a few mistakes. Tell me one master who didn't make mistakes with their Padawans. Tell me one!" At his silence, she continued. "No you can't. You can't even tell me Master Qui-Gon was a perfect master, can you? Wasn't it he to was ready to toss you aside like an old boot to take the Chosen One? How much did that hurt? Do you remember?"

Obi-Wan looked at her, hurt and surprise clouding his eyes with renewed pain. Why was she reminding him of what Qui-Gon had done?

As if she knew what he was thinking, she told him. "My point is you forgave him, didn't you? You forgave him, trained Anakin and grew to love him. You did the best you could with him, just like Qui-Gon did with you! Just like Adi did with me and I did with Ferus! You made the choice to forgive him, and honor his memory. You grew to become a great Jedi and you made Qui-Gon proud, didn't you? Well, Anakin had the same choices, didn't he? Of course, he had an evil Chancellor corrupting his thoughts, but the choice was still his and he made it."

She could see he was listening, but he had wrapped his arms tightly around his body again, his head bowed onto his chest. He finally shook his head, tears beginning to stream down his face again. "Mustafar." he mumbled.

Siri wrapped her arms around him, she could feel the turmoil boilng inside him. She kissed his head and said softly, "Oh, my Darling, how could you know he would survive that? He was dying, no man could have survived that, you said it yourself. Don't beat yourself up because you couldn't finish it. I know it's hard to do, but you need to let it go."

His body tensed. He pulled away from her, laying down on the bed and curled more tightly within himself. She knelt beside him and wrapped her arms around him. "Let it go, Obi-Wan. Finally, let it all out."

He closed his eyes and screwed his face tightly, then suddenly groaned from so deep inside that the pain of it rocked Siri. His mouth finally opened, letting out a wail that startled her in it's intensity. It was like all the years of pain and guilt and turmoil decided to let itself be heard at last. The tears that followed were such that the tears he had shed previously was merely a light trickle. The dam finally burst, and out flowed a torrent of heart wrenching sobs that shocked Siri. She had never, in all her years of knowing Obi-Wan, seen him this way. He suddenly reached for her, his anchor. She lay down next to him as he wrapped his arms around her and let the years of guilt and anguish pour out of him. Her tears mixed with his as she held him and caressed his face with her lips, offering all the comfort that she along with the force, could offer.

_oooooooo_

Deep in the recesses of the force, a tall Jedi with long hair and noble features smiled gently, relieved that the son of his heart was finally being set free.

-ooo-

Far away on a dank, wet swamp planet, on a rotting log sat a little green Jedi master deep in meditation. He grinned in satisfaction and nodded.

-ooo-

Far away, on an Imperial starship in orbit around a planet that harbored Jedi rebel scum, a dark lord stood over the viewscreen giving orders to his command, when he paused. He sensed something...anguish, pain, and it felt like...

"Kenobi" he breathed. He tried for a moment to pinpoint where the cry had come from, but was interrupted by one of his officers reporting that they were now ready to begin the attack. The dark lord glowered, thought about punishing the upstart for his impudence, but instead dismissed him with a wave of his hand. He tried to find that disturbance again, but the momentary pin prick of the force was gone. He pushed thoughts of Kenobi out of his mind, at least satisfied that where ever he is, he is suffering.

"Prepare to attack!" he barked orders to his officers, who scrambled to obey, nervously repeating the commands to their troopers.

_"Someday, Kenobi, someday," _ the dark visage intoned, stalking out of the bridge with a sweep of his dark cloak.

_oooooooo_

In a little hut on Tatooine, on a bed in the corner lay two exhausted people, wrapped in each others arms, their tear stained faces pressed against each other, both quiet and spent, resting. He softly ran his finger through her hair, she gently massaged his shoulder and neck. Neither had spoken for some time. After the torrent of emotions had passed, they just wanted to be quiet for awhile. They let the peaceful moment fill them and they fell asleep.

-ooooooooo-

Obi-Wan awoke first. He glanced out the small window of their little house and noted the late afternoon light.

"I need to do my evening rounds in a little while." he thought to himself.

Siri stirred, opened her eyes and looked at him and said, "Feel better?"

"Yes, a bit better. I feel lighter, like I'm not carrying the galaxy on my shoulder as much." he responded, kissing the top of her head.

"Good."

She closed her eyes, snuggled against him and sighed contentedly.

After a moment she opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Something is still bothering you," she said.

Obi sighed and murmured, "Hm..." He stared out the window and she noted a still slightly troubled look in his eyes.

"Obi-Wan, you can't change what happened. Maybe you should have...killed him...when he was burning. Maybe that would have kept him from suffering, and the galaxy safe. Or maybe it wouldn't have."

Obi-Wan was quiet, listening to her.

"You have to let go of it completely. What happened has happened. Blaming youself and punishing yourself isn't going to change it. And.." she rose up and taking his beard in her hand, made him look at her, "You deserve this happiness you have been given."

At Obi-Wan's raised eyebrows, she grinned.

"I know you, Obi-Wan, and I could feel you thinking that you didn't deserve to have me here and to be happy when Anakin and so many others are suffering. You have suffered enough for a lifetime. Accept this gift you have been given, by the force, by Yoda and Qui-Gon and by me. They love you, and I love you, my darling."

He pulled her to him, his lips finding hers. He hovered over her for a moment, allowing his lips to caress hers in loving, gentle touches. Just as she moaned lightly and her hand began to reach for him, he backed away and looked at her a long moment, as if making a decision. Then he said, "Take a walk with me?"

"Hmm, just as it was getting good," she mumbled, her eyes twinkling with a slightly disappointed glance at him. Sitting up, she stretched and yawned. "Ok. Where?"

"You'll see. I have one more thing to tell you about," he said. "And show you."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8 Anakin's Children

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it and I'm glad you are enjoyed this revised version of the original story. I like it much better also! **

**This is the final chapter in this story. The sequel, originally titled "Reunion: Memories and Preparation" as also been reworked and retitled "Tatooine Trouble". I will being posting this new version of that story shortly after I have completed all the changes. I may just edit the original posted story or I might just post the sequel as a new story...I'll see when the time comes. **

Chapter 8 Anakin's Children

Obi-Wan and Siri stepped out into a warm twilight evening. The twin suns were slowly making their way to the horizon and a soft wind was stirring up the sand, blowing in their faces. They pulled their hoods up and closed their robes against the sand, but that only helped a little. Siri hooked her arm with Obi-Wan as a gust of wind suddenly blew sand into their faces.

"I see what you mean about wind kicking up." She said, spitting sand out of her mouth.

"Oh,this is nothing!" Obi-Wan grinned at her, brushing sand off himself. "Wait till we have a wind storm!".

"Oh, That sounds just lovely," Siri answered sarcastically.

They walked in silence for a moment, watching the suns with their brilliant splash of orange and red colors sweeping the sky. They reveled in the quiet of the evening. Both reflected on everything that had happened between them in the short time since Siri showed up at Obi-Wan's door only last evening.

Siri glanced at Obi-Wan. He seems better, she thought. Lighter, not so burdened down. The blue/gray of his eyes shone with a light in them again, not that they didn't have light in them before, but now they were brighter, as if a dimmer had been removed from his eyes. His overall serious demeanor mixed with a lighter mood reminded her of the Obi-Wan she knew when they were younger, before everything happened.

"You said you have one more thing to tell me," Siri said, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"Hm..mmm." Obi-Wan's eyes were busy, searching the surrounding area. She could feel him reaching out to their surroundings. After a moment, he relaxed and his stroll became more casual.

"Yes." A small grin tugged at his mouth as he glanced at her, his eyes twinkled in slight amusement.

Obi-Wan said nothing more as they trod through the sand in the twilight of the setting suns.

"Well?" said Siri finally, eyebrows raised a bit indignantly.

Obi-Wan looked ahead at the colors swirling in the sky. This was his favorite time of the day. He enjoyed the colors the atmosphere painted in the sky around the setting suns. It was slightly cooler and was usually a relief... his musing thoughts were interrupted.

"Are you going to tell me or not!"

Obi-Wan looked at her raised eyebrows and amused smirk and grinned.

He put his arm around her, snuck his hand under her robe and lightly tickled her.

"Hey!" She giggled. She stopped walking, thrust her hands under his robe and attacked his ribs. He jerked away, laughing.

He reached out for her again aiming for her ribs, but she ducked as she tried to get away and his hands instead landed on her breasts.

"Ooops!" he said, but didn't immediately remove his hands.

"Uh-huh, so you want to play this way, do you?" she smirked and grabbed for his crotch but he jerked and turned away from her. An impish grin gave him a boyish look she hadn't seen in a long, long time.

His grabbed her arms to keep her from tickling him and she fought him as he pulled her to him.

"Obi-Wan, you're starting to irritate me," she warned when he kissed her. He let her arms go and they went around him in a passionate embrace. After a moment he ended the kiss and grinned at her.

"Still irritated?"

She leaned against him breathlessly and muttered, "Now how am I going to be irritated after that?"

"So thats the secret weapon with women. I wish I'd known that years ago, it would have saved me a lot of trouble!"

She glared at him. "I hope you're just talking about me in this!"

"Well, there were a few others..." he started, giving her a teasing smile.

She smacked him as she rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, Obi-Wan. Come on!" She tugged on his arm and they began walking again.

She glanced at him curiously. "Now what has gotten into you? I'm seeing a side of you I haven't seen in - I dont' know, maybe never! At least not since we were teens. . Are you always this playful on your evening walk?"

"With you along? Yes," he said, eyes glinting amusement.

Then he said thoughtfully, "I don't know. I just feel different. Lighter. I feel like a huge burden has lifted off me."

Siri nodded with understanding. "It's no wonder the way you were carrying the guilt of the whole galaxy on your shoulders."

Obi-Wan squeezed her hand, then continued, "The loneliness was really starting to get to me after awhile. I didn't think it would affect me so much. Jedi are supposed to be able to handle any situation."

"But you're also human, Obi-Wan, and there are few humans who are really happy being alone. We were made to be with people."

"Thats what Qui-Gon says," Obi-Wan said. "I stayed busy with duties, meditation and katas, and the training and visits from Qui-Gon helped. At times I could feel the force with me, and that also helped, but the nightly dreams about everything that happened, and especially my dreams about you left me with such a huge emptiness I felt almost lost in it. I was not sure I could do this for however long it took, but" He looked at her determinedly, " I was going to do everything in my power to make it through this. The future depends on it."

Siri just nodded, but Obi-Wan could see she didn't really understand - yet. She soon would though.

He looked ahead again. "It's been so long since I've had someone real to walk and talk with and touch. Now not only are you with me here, we are married now and get to be together the way we always wanted to."

He felt a contentment he didn't think he'd ever feel again. He hadn't come close to this kind of feeling since before the Clone Wars. He had moments of happiness since being here, moments of peace that came with doing his responsibility, but not really this deep, soul healing contentment. Probably the closest he'd come to this kind of feeling before was when he would meditate in the Room of the Thousand Fountains. He would perch in his favorite spot near one of the fountains furthest away from the waterfall and the activity in the center of the garden. The tranquil rippling sound of the water as it softly splashed into the pond would relax him and lull him into a peaceful trance. How he missed the temple and that garden. His heart hitched when he thought about it. Siri sensed it and pulled closer to him as he put his arm around her.

He looked at the suns again, and his face shone with the waning light of day and with something much deeper.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I just feel like a kid again. I haven't forgotten everything that happened and the responsibilities I still have as a Jedi, but I feel better than I have in a long, long time. So...I felt like tickling you."

They walked silently for a moment, then he broke out in an impish grin and said, "Qui-Gon has come along before, but I can't tickle him."

"Well, not in the condition he's in now." Siri smirked, "but I'll bet you couldn't when he was alive either."

"Oh, but I tried. Several times." Obi-Wan looked ahead, grinning at the pleasant memory. "I always lost though."

"I'll bet."

They walked a little more, then Siri could feel Obi-Wan growing more serious. She knew he was going to tell her the "one more thing".

"Do you remember me telling you about Anakin and Padme?" he asked finally.

"Of course!" she said, glancing at him.

"You remember I also said I stowed away on Padme's ship to Mustafar where she confronted Anakin?"

Siri nodded her head. "You said he choked her and she fell to the ground before you two fought."

"Yes, and I also said she was very pregnant."

"Yes, I remember you saying that. What happened to her and the baby? Are they with...him?" She winced at the thought of the fiery and honest senator and their child having to live with...that. She hated to think of him that way, but couldn't help it at the moment.

He shook his head no and she sighed in relief.

"When I ran back to her ship, the droids, C3PO and Artoo, had somehow gotten Padme onto the ship. She was still unconscious. I had to get her medical help. I took her to the Polis Massa medical facility. Bail and Yoda met me there. She went into labor and gave birth to twins. A boy and a girl."

"Oh!" Siri felt glad about the twins but also saddened at the situation concerning their birth.

A sad smile crossed Obi-Wan's face. "I took the boy and showed him to her, and she named him Luke. Then I showed her the girl and she named her Leia."

Siri smiled. "So are they living in hiding somewhere now?" she asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head sadly. "No. She died even though there was nothing physically wrong with her. The droids couldn't figure it out, bu t I think she died of a broken heart. I was with her and just before she died she took my arm and said to me, "Obi-Wan, there's still good in him. I know it."

Obi-Wan's head dropped sadly. Siri thought for a moment he might still be harboring unreleased emotion, but he raised his head again, eyes clear and dry.

"Yoda, Bail and I discussed what should be done with the babies. Bail and his wife, Breha, have always wanted a little girl and she was never able to conceive, so they adopted Leia and took her to Alderan to raise. She'll be safe there, and I sent someone to watch over her also." He glanced at her, a secretive smile on his face.

"Who?" Siri asked, curious. Who could be left for him to send? she wondered to herself.

"Ferus Olin." Obi-Wan said, watching her expression.

Her eyes widened in surprised delight. "Ferus! How did he come into this?"

Obi-Wan laughed lightly. "Thats a whole other story I'll tell you some other time. Suffice it to say we had some dealings a few months after I came to Tatooine and after that was over, I sent him to Alderan to watch over Leia. He's a Jedi, Siri."

"Oh!" Siri eyes rimmed with tears, she was so happy.

Obi-Wan squeezed her shoulders. "Wait till I tell you everything he did. You will be so proud of him." he said.

"I already am! I know he must have gone through a lot to meet you again and ...and ..become a Jedi." She sniffed. Sand blew in her face and stuck to her wet cheeks.

She had to turn against the wind to get the tears and wet sand off her face. She laughed. "Not a good idea to cry around a lot of blowing sand," she said as she sneezed a few times.

"What a surprise this is," she said after she turned around again. "Do you ever communicate with him?"

"Not often. Once in a while. We have a secure coded com unit we use when we need to speak to one another." He smirked. "You're surprised! Just wait till he finds out you're alive."

Obi-Wan grinned, looking forward to that moment.

She took his hand again as they continued walking.

"What about the boy?"

"We're coming up to it now." Obi-Wan said. "I brought him to Tatooine to be raised by his closest relatives, Anakin's step brother and sister in law, Owen and Beru Lars."

"Thats the little boy you mentioned!" Siri exclaimed, delighted. "Are you taking me to meet them now?"

"Unfortunately, no. Lars believes Anakin died and blames the Jedi for what happened to him. He wants nothing to do with me, nor likely with you either if he knew about you. He does't want me "poisoning" Luke with Jedi nonsense, as he puts it."

"Is Luke force senstive?" Siri asked.

"Very strong. I don't think as strong as his father, possibly close, but we were unable to take a midiclorian reading. His sister is force sensitive also, but not as strong as Luke."

"Well, how are you going to train him if Owen Lars won't let you near him? I assume you want to train him, right?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, eventually. It will work out in due time. I'm sure about that. Yoda thought it would be safer for him to be raised this way than for me to raise him and train him. He felt it best to keep him hidden until the right time."

They drew close to the Lars' homestead and Obi-Wan put his finger to his lips and gestured for her to get down.

They lowered themselves behind a sandy rise several yards from the front of the Lars homestead where they could see, and remain hidden. Obi-Wan whispered. " I check on them every day, usually morning and evening, just to make sure Luke is safe and everything is okay. I usually don't let my presence be made known to them; I don't want to antagonize Owen. He's diligent though. He takes good care of them, for which I am grateful. He's a good man."

She nodded. She felt Obi-Wan stretch out with the force. His eyes looked distant as he concentrated, reaching over the entire region with his senses. She kept her senses alert also as she watched Owen Lars prepare his farm for the night. After several minutes, she felt Obi-Wan relax next to her, satisfied.

"No danger near, everything is good. Of course I don't just rely on these visits alone. Even at home I'm ready at a moments notice to run here if I sense danger approaching, and my trips into town often coincide with theirs so I can watch."

He kept his voice low so as not to be heard by Owen. They watched a moment more as he finished up the evening preparations when suddenly they heard a childish squeal and a young woman's voice yell, "Get back here, you little Womprat!"

A little boy about three years old scampered out of the home on little bare feet, his naked, freshly bathed body glistening in the golden rays of evening twilight. He had bright blue eyes that danced with merriment and blond curly hair that seemed to fly everywhere as he ran giggling with childish glee from Beru.

Siri gasped in amazement.

"He's so cute! And he looks just like Anakin!" she breathed. She grinned as Beru caught up with the little boy, picked him up and blew raspberries on his belly as she carried him back in. Little Luke squealed in delight, his giggles were infectious and Siri found herself laughing in spite of herself. She kept it quiet though as she glanced at Obi-Wan. He had a smile also that spoke of joy and regret. She knew he thought of Anakin. She took his hand in hers and pressed it softly. Together they listenened as she playfully scolded,

"And here I just used some of our precious water to give you a bath, and what do you do? Running outside naked like that! What am I going to do with you?" The response they heard was more giggles.

The door closed behind them. Owen had stopped to smile at his playful family, then finished up his tasks and went to the door. He paused and looked around. He knew Kenobi was probably nearby, checking up on them. He didn't see him, but figured he was out there somewhere. He shook his head, turned back to his door, went inside and it closed for the night.

Obi-Wan and Siri watched as the suns slid into the horizon and then they rolled onto their backs and watched the first stars become visible in the darkening sky.

After a short while, Obi-Wan gingerly rose and took her hand. She rose up beside him and they started home, hand in hand.

After a while, Siri spoke quietly. "We have to be careful, don't we? We have to make sure nothing happens to Luke. If his father found out..." she stopped and shuddered.

"Uh-huh. Thats why it's better if he stays hidden with them for now. I'm here to make sure nothing happens to him, and I will do my duty whether Owen likes it or not. The future of the galaxy and the Jedi is too important."

Siri nodded. She knew not even she would be able to stand in the way of his duty, and she wouldn't want to.

After a moment she asked. "Are you going to let them know about me?"

"I've been thinking about that, Siri." He gazed at her seriously. "I think it might be better if we don't let you be seen with me, if we can help it. I'm gaining a reputation as a crazy old hermit living out here by myself.."

"You're not old!" Siri protested, "You're still a young and very handsome man. If you'd shave that beard it would be easier for them to see that."

He shook his head. "No, not happening. In fact, I've thought about letting it grow long and scraggly to add to the persona." He stroked his beard and looked at Siri teasingly.

She scowled at him. "Oh, no you don't! At least, not while I'm around."

"I think it's just figurative anyway." said Obi-Wan. "They know that a man is living out here by himself, keeping to himself, and when I do go into town, I'm looked at oddly, and most people try to keep their distance. I think it might be better that way. I hope you don't mind." He glanced at her with concern.

"No, not at all. Just being with you is enough, we don't have to have a social circle too. I wouldn't be comfortable with that anyway. No, this is fine. To live a quiet life with the man I love - what more could I want?

"That doesn't sound much like a Jedi," Obi-Wan teased.

"Maybe not, but thats the position we're in now, isn't it?" Siri quipped as the approached their hut. They shook out their robes and hair then went inside. Obi-Wan fixed a light supper as Siri cleaned up in the fresher.

As they sat down to eat, Obi-Wan said, "I'll contact Ferus tomorrow so you two can catch up."

"I can't wait!" Siri said, grinning. He then proceeded to tell her about his adventures with Ferus, and Ferus's struggles with realizing he's still a Jedi. They shed a few more tears as he told her about the asteroid and the deaths of a few more dear friends including Garen Muln and Ry Gaul, and Ferus's confrontations with Darth Vader and the dark side and how in the end he proved himself.

"How surreal that must have been for him to realize who Darth Vader is." Siri commented sadly. She was proud of how Ferus had handled himself, though.

As Siri cleaned the dishes, Obi-Wan cleaned up in the fresher.

Soon they were lying together in the too small bed.

Siri snuggled against Obi-Wan contentedly. His leg was draped over her legs as his head rested on one arm. The fingers of his other hand was gently stroking her. Her eyes had been closed for a moment, but opened as she felt him gazing at her. She looked into his gentle blue/gray eyes and long lashes, and thought for the thousandth time that he must have the most beautiful eyes in the galaxy. Many, many months on the battlefield were kept tolerable when she lay down to rest, dreaming about those eyes and the man attached to them.

She idly traced the shapely curve of his lips with her finger. How many times had she wanted to kiss those lips, but other than that one time, they had never again touched their lips together till now. The code and duty had forbade it. But now to have him next to her, so close she could smell the intoxicating scent of him - her increasingly steamy thoughts were interrupted when he finally spoke.

"Sorry about the bed being so small," he said quietly.

Siri shook her head, and said "Oh I don't know, Obi-Wan, you should have known I was com..."

Her smart retort was interrupted by his mouth closing over hers. She moaned at the soft, warm sensation of his lips as her body tingled. Her arms draped around his neck and she moved her body to better accommodate him.

"Oooh, those sensuous lips were wasted all those years on negotiations." she murmured as he traced his lips across her cheek and then onto her neck. "I think they found their true calling."

He grunted a small laugh, and continue exploring her with his mouth, working his way to her breasts. He was getting a little out of reach for her lips, but her hands found their mark, and he groaned softly.

His hands made themselves useful also, and he finally mumbled, "Want to show me that book now?"

She moaned softly and grabbed a handful of his hair with one hand. "Are you kidding?" she gasped, "you're doing quite fine without it."

"Actually," he said, between kisses on her belly, "I already peeked at it."

She gasped as she responded. "You did? When?"

"While you were in the fresher. You didn't think supper was the only thing I was preparing, did you?"

He laughed softly, and looked at her with such a suggestive smirk she wanted to take him right then.

"Sneak." she breathed. Curious, she gasped, "What page?"

"You'll find out." he mumbled.

"Ohhh...I think I just did.." she closed her eyes in ectasy, her body trembling at the touches from his mouth and hands.

He laughed softly as she moaned. He soon moved over her and she embraced him tightly, reveling in his strength and utterly delightful masculinity. She wrapped her legs around him as he moved.

Later as they snuggled sleepily together she giggled softly and said, "You are so full of surprises, Kenobi, if someone else had told me you would be like this I would have laughed them to shame."

He laughed and gazed at her, his eyes soft and full of tenderness. "I have always loved you, you know. I never stopped."

"I know," she reponded, kissing him lightly, "Me neither."

She fell asleep in his arms as he gazed out the window into the dark, starlit night. He didn't know how long they would have together, but he had decided to embrace the gift he had been given fully and enjoy every moment he could with her, and that included embracing the passion that had so recently been awakened in them after dutifully denying themselves for all those years. He no longer felt guilty for enjoying what had been given to him. He embraced it.

With a contented sigh, he drifted off to a deep dreamless sleep.

The End


End file.
